The present invention relates to the process of preparing absorbable polymers that are used in the manufacture of Internal Bone Fixation Devices and Implants. These devices are generally made of polymers with very high molecular weight polyL(-)lactide and copolymers of lactide and other poly(alpha-hydroxy acid esters).